Jasper and the Sleigh incident
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Jasper had an accident with Santa's sleigh


**A/N- As it is Christmas soon, I thought I'd write a few little stories to celebrate. (If you want any particular pairings PM or comment and I'll try my best) **

Twas the night before Christmas, everyone was sleeping (that could that was); Bella was at her house with Charlie, whilst Edward was upstairs waiting for Bella to come up so they could spend the night together.

The Cullen's were out hunting before Christmas; they were having Bella and Charlie up and didn't want to take any chances.

It was gone midnight, and everyone was sleeping. Edward was reading a book that he'd found in Bella's room, when he heard the noise. Something trotting over the roof, then a bang in the living room. He went to explore.

He crouched at the bottom of the stairs, ready to pounce. He saw a flash of red and jumped.

"Who are you? Why are you in this house?"

The person he was on top of rolled over.

"Edward". It hissed.

He got up, "Jasper, what are you doing dressed as Santa, aren't you a little old"? He chuckled.

"Edward you have got to help me, it was a moment of weakness. I've left Santa stranded, I stole his sleigh and I crashed it, he's stranded in the North Pole and now I have to deliver he's presents".

Edward sniggered, "Jasper, you're just like a big kid, and if I help you, what's it worth?"

"Anything, Anything seriously. But you have to put on a Santa's outfit".

Edward rolled his eyes.

"O.K, but if anyone sees I will kill you".

They set to work.

So did Bella, she'd been listening to the whole of the conversation and climbed into the bag.

"Jasper, I hate you for making me do this". He said as they were placing the presents around the Christmas tree.

Bella was sneaky; she'd brought the camera her dad gave her.

She snapped the two of them in the act.

After 5 hours they had finally finished.

Bella had left the sack when they reached the house next door. She was surprised that she was jet lagged.

She went back to her room to wait for Edward to come back.

She started murmuring in her sleep to make it seem genuine.

"Edward, where are you".

He entered, "Shh Bella, I'm here, I have been all night. Go to sleep, it'll be Christmas in a bit".

**8am**

Bella woke up, to the sound of breakfast being cooked.

She felt around her bed for Edward, he wasn't here, but there was a piece of paper.

_**Bella darling, I have gone home to help the family prepare for your arrival, I have taken all the presents and we'll open them as a proper family. Love Edward xx**_

This was her chance.

She found her camera and downloaded the pictures onto her laptop.

Charlie walked in.

"Happy Christmas Bells, you planning on coming down, we've got to be at Edward's by 9".

She nodded, "Yeah Dad, just finishing their presents".

He left in silence.

She printed the photos she'd taken 5 times. And made 5 different scrap books and wrapped them. She was now ready to dish out the humiliation. After all, they weren't going to tell the family where they'd been all night.

"Come on Bells, you'll have to eat at there's we have no food, and no time. Come on".

They left in a hurry.

They finally arrived; thanks to Alice's signposting.

Once greeting the family, she placed the presents under the tree that was as tall as the room; the presents took up half the room as well. It looked very Christmassy.

Alice bounced up and down.

"Now there here, please say I can start giving the presents out, I've been waiting all morning".

Everyone nodded.

By the time they'd finished getting the presents, it was almost 1pm, there was a very large pile for each person.

"Can I have a request?" Bella asked.

"Sure thing darling".

"Can you open my present to Emmett, Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme first please"?

They nodded and searched through.

Everyone opened them simultaneously, and then opened the scrap book.

The room was filled with a chorus of laughter.

Alice stepped over to Jasper.

"Babe, what were you doing last night, same to you Edward?"

"Well I was here, and so was Jasper"

Everyone looked at them.

"Really, what are these then?"

Alice showed them.

"We can explain."

Everyone continued laughing.

"It was for Bella, it was planned."

Everyone stopped laughing.

They moved on from the scrapbook to the rest of the presents.

"Dinner's ready". They all sat down together.

Once they'd finished and played a few games. Charlie decided it was time to leave.

"Bells I'm going, you are very welcome to stay here for a few days".

She nodded, "Love you dad".

He muttered the same whilst blushing slightly.

Once he'd gone. Edward and Jasper had to explain.

"Well, Jasper broke the sleigh Santa uses, so we delivered the presents, for him.

"Oh" that was all was said and they continued laughing, (for most of the night).

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
